This invention relates to a mobile type inspection apparatus and, more particularly, to a mobile type apparatus for automatically and remotely monitoring or inspecting various types of facilities and devices under high temperature and environments such as in an atomic power plant.
FIGS. 1a-1d show a conventional mobile type inspection apparatus of this type as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 52-52091, wherein FIG. 1(a) is a side view showing the disposition of an atomic power plant and the inspection apparatus, FIG. 1(b) is a plan view of FIG. 1(a), FIG. 1(c) is a schematic view showing the structure of an inspection vehicle in the inspection apparatus, and FIG. 1(d) is a functional block diagram of the inspection apparatus. In FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), an atomic reactor housing AH contains an atomic reactor 1 and an atomic reactor containing vessel 2 for containing the reactor 1. A turbine generator housing GH contains a high pressure turbine HP, a low pressure turbine LP, and an electric generator G. These turbines are disposed adjacent to one another, and high temperature and high pressure steam generated in the reactor 1 drives the turbines HP, LP and the generator G through a conduit 3, and is then circulated through a condenser 4, a water distribution pump 5, a conduit 6 to the reactor 1. Reference numeral 7 designates a monorail which is laid on suitable positions in both the housings. Reference numeral 7a designates a folding loop. In FIG. 1(c), reference numeral 8 designates an inspection vehicle in a mobile type inspection apparatus, which is placed on the monorail 7 via wheels 8a, and an ITV camera 9 is provided at the top of the vehicle, and also various sensors are provided at suitable positions on the vehicle. A transceiver line 7b is laid in the wheel groove of the monorail 7 to communicate necessasry signals between the vehicle and a remote controller such as a central operation board. In FIG. 1(d), various siganls from the vehicle 8 are transmitted to the corresponding monitor of the central operation board 10, indicated on instruments on a panel 10a and necessary alarms are generated.
The vehicle 8 runs along the monorail 7 laid in the housing AH and GH to detect various pieces of information of the surrounding equipment. More specifically, the ITV camera detects the external malfunctions of the facilities and devices such as water or steam leakage from valves, an acoustic sensor detects the malfunction sound when motors and pumps operate or detects the presence or absence of malfunction sound generated upon leakage of steam, a temperature sensor, a moisture sensor and a radiation sensor respectively detect variations in the temperature, the moisture and the radiation dosage upon leakage of coolant in the reactor, and further an infrared ray television camera collects infrared rays radiated from high temperature and high pressure steam to detect the leakage. The above-mentioned operations can be automatically or remotely performed by moving the vehicle 8 along the monorail 7.
The inspection vehicle of the above-mentioned mobile inspection apparatus carries various types of electronic devices and units, which gradually deteriorate in high temperature environments as the inspection vehicle moves in the atomic reactor housing where radioactive rays are emitted and finally become unfit for use. However, since the degree of the progress of the deterioration of the electronic devices and units varies largely according to the conditions of use of the inspection vehicle, it is difficult to accurately predict lifetime of a device or when failure of a device will occur. Thus, there arises a problem that devices might fail, or the end of functional life of a device might occur, while the vehicle is being used.